operationgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Adaptability
Adaptability is the fifth episode on the first season of Operation: Glee in which young hopefuls compete for a role on Glee: The Next Generation. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project. Guest Mentor: Blake Jenner Homework Assignment Winner: Rosette Eliminated: Ella Episode - LAST TIME ON OPERATION: GLEE ''' - '''Narrator: Dance-ability week had most of the contenders up on their feet except two... Brandon: Are you homophobic? Roxanne: *laughs* He can't get it Narrator: They were both in the bottom 3 which turned out to be a bottom 4, with Mr. Liar and Ms. Baby. Roxanne and Aaron were eliminated in the end. 10 contenders remain all fighting for a chance to be on Glee. And that's all you need to know so far on Operation: Glee! ---- - PHONE RINGS, MARK PICKS UP - Mark: Hey Alex, it's for you. From Dr. Paul. Alex: That's my moms doctor! *runs and picks up the phone* Yeah... yeah..? WHAT? NO, NO, NO! CHECK AGAIN. Alright *cries really loudly* NOOO! - EVERYONE COMES - Ella: What happened? *gets worried* Leyla: Yeah Alex, tell us. Alex: My m-m-om. She DIED! *keeps crying* Leyla: Oh my god. *sobs* Ella: I'm so sorry Alex. *gets teary-eyed* Mark: It gets better, this should drive you to do better in this competition, for her. Alex: *keeps crying* I can't focus, I might as well quit! Ella: Don't, your moms watching you above. She'd hate it if you quit. Alex: Fine! But I NEED to go to her funeral. - ALEX TALKS TO THE PRODUCERS - Leyla: So what'd they say? Alex: They said I can leave after the HWA. Leyla: Great! *smiles and hugs him but then pulls back* Alex: *hugs her back* Leyla: *blushes* - ROBERT WALKS IN - Peyton: Hey y'all Roberts here! - EVERYONE COMES TO THE LIVING ROOM - Robert: Hey everyone. How are you all? Ella: Not so bright, Alex's mom died. Robert: Really Alex? Alex: Yeah, *gets red* she had cancer and the doctor called, the producers said I can visit her after the HWA. Robert: Well good luck, our prayers are with you. *smiles* Alex: Thanks. *smiles* Robert: Anyway, this theme is going to be heard for ALL of you. This weeks theme is... - EVERYONE WAITS EAGERLY - Robert: Adaptability! - EVERYONE CHEERS - CONFESSION CAM - ROSETTE: I'm adaptability wrapped up into a person, that's me you know? *laughs* Robert: So your Homework Assignment is "Part of Your World" by Jodi Benson from the movie The Little Mermaid. CONFESSION CAM - ELLA: I LOVED The Little Mermaid, I always wanted to be like Ariel when I grew up. All beautiful and an amazing voice, I think I came pretty d@mn close to her. *laughs* Robert: This weeks your lines are chosen for you but you will still do your own choreography. Tomorrow me and a very adaptable guest from Glee will watch your performance. Good luck (: *walks out* Rosette: I like my line. Leyla: Me too, I'm first! *grins* Lyndsay: Ugh, I've got like the worst line. I don't even know how to pronounce this. Tiffany: *rolls eyes* CONFESSION CAM - TIFFANY: Lyndsay constantly complains for everything, I just want her to shut the f*ck up already! Mark: For choreography, maybe we can walk around and be all theatrical. What do you think Alex? Alex: *lost* Ella: Alex? Alex: *snaps out of it* Wha-what? I would like two? Mark: 0_0 I asked if you liked the choreography... Alex: Yeah sure. *frowns* Ella: Alex, all of us have people in our life who have passed away, we need to cope and do our best to push through that. *puts her hand on his shoulder* It gets better *smiles* Alex: *smiles* CONFESSION CAM - ELLA: Alex is so cute, I feel so bad for him though. CONFESSION CAM - ALEX: I think I like Ella, she's so sweet and caring now. And not to mention extremely beautiful! - THEY FINISH PRACTICING - All: Part of your world! Mark: That was so cool! - ROBERT WALKS IN - Robert: Hey guys, so I hope you're ready. The guest mentor today is one of the freshest faces on Glee who knows how to do the job with obstacles. Unknown Guest: *picks up football* Robert: Please welcome... - BLAKE JENNER WALKS IN - Robert:'' ''Blake Jenner who plays the popular boy jock Ryder Evans on Glee. - EVERYONE CHEERS AND IS EXCITED - CONFESSION CAM - PEYTON: Blake is awesome, we even share the last name. *smiles* Blake: Hi guys, I'm Blake! Being adaptable is just rolling with whatever anyone gives to you even if you don't expect it. Robert: So your Homework Assignment was "Part of Your World" by Jodi Benson from the movie The Little Mermaid. Blake: Wait! You guys all have to wear these mermaid fins. The girls have to wear these mermaid bras and the guys have to go shirtless. - EVERYONE IS SHOCKED AND GETS WIDE-EYED - Leyla: Oh sh!t! *laughs* CONFESSION CAM - BRANDON: Oh, I hate being shirtless. I did it in Sexuality, but again? UGH! - EVERYONE DRESSES AND UNDRESSES IN/OUT OF THEIR CLOTHING - Blake: Now you're all ready, your choreography is out the window, just improvise and have fun with this. Let's see! - A ROPE COMES OUT OF NOWHERE IN FRONT OF BLAKE AND THE CONTESTANTS ARE THROWN OFF - ---- "Part of Your World" by Jodi Benson - BLAKE PULLS THE ROPE AND WATER WITH ICE FALLS ON LEYLA - Leyla: Look at this stuff. Isn't WHAT THE F*CK?!?! - BLAKE PULLS THE ROPE AND WATER WITH ICE FALLS ON BRANDON - Brandon: Wouldn't you think my collection's ugh! - BLAKE PULLS THE ROPE AND WATER WITH ICE FALLS ON TIFFANY - Tiffany: Wouldn't you think I'm the.. ah, - BLAKE PULLS THE ROPE AND WATER WITH ICE FALLS ON PEYTON - Peyton: The girl who has everyt''stop''? - BLAKE PULLS THE ROPE AND WATER WITH ICE FALLS ON ALEX - Alex: Look at this cove, makes you go woah - BLAKE PULLS THE ROPE AND WATER WITH ICE FALLS ON ROSETTE - Rosette: How many wonders can one cavern hold? - BLAKE PULLS THE ROPE AND WATER WITH ICE FALLS ON MARK - Mark: Looking around here you'd think, - BLAKE PULLS THE ROPE AND WATER WITH ICE FALLS ON ELLA - Ella: Sure, she's got everything. - BLAKE PULLS THE ROPE AND WATER WITH ICE FALLS ON SIMON - Simon: I've got gadgets and gizmos a-''NO''. - BLAKE PULLS THE ROPE AND WATER WITH ICE FALLS ON LYNDSAY - Lyndsay: I've got things and more things, sh!t. All: I want more.... Up where they walk, up where they run, Up where they stay all day in the sun. Wanderin' free - wish I could be, Part of that world. When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above? Out of the sea, Wish I could be, Part of that world. ---- - EVERYONE IS P!SSED OFF, AND EXHAUSTED. THEY ALL TAKE OFF THEIR FINS. THEY ALL WEAR THEIR CLOTHES - Blake: You guys were really entertaining, I liked it. Mark, you weren't that affected with the water but you didn't sing with emotions. Leyla, you were REALLY thrown. The word wasn't necessary. Rosette, I enjoyed watching you. You didn't let the water get in the way with your performance, you just kept going and it was great. Robert: So Blake, who is this winner of this Homework Assignment? Blake: You all should be commended for that hard performance but I did pick a winner. - CAMERA FLASHES TO MARK, AND ROSETTE - Blake: Rosette, I picked you. *smiles* Rosette: *turns all red.* Robert: Congratulations Rosette, you will get a one-on-one mentoring session with Blake and a standout in the next big group number which is... Blake: "Friday" by Rebecca Black! - EVERYONE IS SURPRISED, AND NOT SO HAPPY - Rosette: *frowns* CONFESSION CAM - ROSETTE: I did NOT expect this, I get a standout moment on this song. Oh god. Blake: *winks* I'll see you later Rosette, bye. - ALEX DOES HIS VOCALS AND CHOREOGRAPHY AND LEAVES - - CHOREOGRAPHY WITH ZACH - Zach: So you have to do this and this. CONFESSION CAM - ZACH: The funny thing is that this is all fake. *laughs really hard* - VOCALS WITH NIKKI - Nikki: Hey guys, I have to tell you something. - EVERYONE WAITS - Nikki: Robert, Blake, Zach, and I lied to you. The song is not "Friday", it's... - EVERYONE SEEMS ANGRY BUT EAGER - Nikki: "Shark In the Water" by VV Brown! - EVERYONE IS EXCITED - CONFESSION CAM - LEYLA: I knew something fishy was going on, that song was just bad. I love this song so much though! Nikki: To top that off, the choreography class was fake and you guys won't learn choreography this week, you just have to improvise. - EVERYONE GASPS AND IS SURPRISED - Mark: Baby, there’s a shark in the water, I caught them barking at the moon. Nikki: I'm impressed Mark, try something different now. Mark: Baby, there’s a shark in the water, I caught them barking at the moon. Nikki: That's it! Leyla: It wouldn’t CAUSE you any hARM, I just wANT you in my ARMS, Nikki: Oh Leyla. Leyla: You like? *grins* Nikki: *shakes head* No... Leyla: Oh.. *frowns* It wouldn’t cAUSE you any hARM, I just wANT you in my ARMS, Nikki: *shakes head* - AFTER 2 MORE TRIES, SHE GETS IT - Brandon: And words come out, words come out LIKE, bABy, there’s a shark in the watER. Nikki: Hmm... try again. Brandon: *nods head* And words come out, words come out like, BABY, there’s a shark in the water. Nikki:' *nods head* Better, thanks. - VIDEO SHOOT TIME - - ALEX COMES BACK. LEYLA, ELLA, AND MARK RUN TO HIM - Leyla: Alex! *kisses him, then pulls back* Alex: Wow. Leyla: F*ck! I'm REALLY sorry. *runs off sobbing* Alex: I-it's fine. *frowns* CONFESSION CAM - ALEX: I don't know if I like Leyla, but I think I do. Ella: How's everything? Alex: I know my moms happy for me going this far and I'm going to win this to make her proud! Ella: Great. *smiles* Mark: That's good, I was praying for you. Alex: Thanks bro, you, Ella, and Leyla really helped me get through this. *smiles* Mark: Well you're welcome, that's what friend are for. *smiles* Alex: Haha, well let's get to the shoot now! - ALEX, MARK, AND ELLA GO TO THE VIDEO SHOOT - Erik: So the concept is you all will have a day at the beach. All of you will perform some talent that you have never done before. - EVERYONE CHEERS - Erik: So Alex, you will be doing tricks on a skateboard. Brandon, you will be playing football with extras. Ella, you'll be surfing. Leyla: Aww! Ella: *gets wide-eyed* Oh no. Alex: *puts hand on forehead* Brandon: *pouts* Come on! Erik: Leyla, you'll be stilt walking. Lyndsay, you're the break dancer, Mark you're juggling, Peyton you're making a big sandcastle all by yourself. Leyla: Sh!t! Peyton: *smiles* Can't wait! Mark: *nods head* Lyndsay: *rolls eyes* Erik: Simon, you're going to be making balloon animals, Tiffany you will play badminton with an extra, and our Homework winner Rosette is going to be the lead vocals, main guitarist, and main drummer of a band. Tiffany: Great! *smiles* Simon: *makes weird face* Okay then... Rosette: *squeals* This will be amazing! Erik: Lyndsay, do you know how to break dance? Lyndsay: No! Erik: Alright! - SHE MESSES UP TWICE - Erik: Zach, we need you! Zach: You think? *runs over to where they're practicing* So Lyndsay, follow me. *does the dance right* Lyndsay: Ummm, I can't do that. Zach: Well just try, it's hard, but practice will help. Lyndsay: I can't do it but whatever, I'll embarrass myself. *rolls eyes* Nikki: She seriously needs a reality check. Robert: I agree. - SHE CAN'T DO IT SO ZACH TEACHES HER A SIMPLER MOVE, SHE GETS THAT RIGHT AFTER 2 TRIES - Erik: Alright, now Leyla, get up on these stilts. Leyla: Oh I will, I hate being short! *laughs and gets on, is very wobbly* Erik: You feel good and safe? Leyla: Oh yeah baby. *falls down* OH F*CK! Nikki: She seriously needs to watch that mouth of hers. Robert: Yeah, she uses those words on a daily basis. Erik: Woah, you alright Leyla? *helps her up* Leyla: Yeah, kind of. *smiles in a crooked way* Erik: Alright so you lip-synch your line as you walk a bit. Leyla: *nods head* Gotcha. *she does it but is about to fall but doesn't, and messes up her lip-synch* Erik: Well safety is first, but try to stay balanced. Leyla: I'm trying! *she tries but does the same thing* - SHE KEEPS TRYING BUT CAN'T GET IT RIGHT - Erik: Wow... alright forget the lip-synch, just try to walk till here. Leyla: *frowns and gets red* Alright. - SHE MESSES UP FIRST TWO TRIES, BUT THEN GETS IT - Erik: YES! We got it. Erik: Ella, you will surf. Not too many major moves, just try to balance. Ella: Ahh, alright. *she does it but falls* Ahhh! Erik: Ella, are you okay? Ella: Yeah, it's fine. *smiles* - SHE MESSES UP TWO MORE TIMES - Erik: Here's a tip, don't focus on the camera too much. You don't have to lip-synch straight on, just try to balance. Ella: *face gets red and eyes get teary* I'm trying, I'm trying. CONFESSION CAM - ELLA: It's so sad because I think that I'm going to be in the bottom because of this. *wipes a tear from her eye* Erik: So Mark, you will juggle these 6 pins. Got it? Mark: I think so. *smiles* - HE MESSES UP, BUT GETS IT ON HIS SECOND TRY - Erik: Wow, I'm impressed. Mark: *does Zach's butterfly thing* - THE MENTORS AND ERIK LAUGH - Erik: Rosette, you finish the video off. You play the guitar and lip-synch, and then the camera flashes to you while you play the drums. Rosette: *nods head* - SHE DOES THE GUITAR SCENE PERFECTLY - Erik: That was exactly what we wanted, great job. Rosette: Yay! CONFESSION CAM - ROSETTE: I did really great today, Blake's talk really helped me. - FLASHES TO THE MENTORING SESSION - Rosette: How do you learn to fit into different situations as a performer? Blake: It's all here. *puts finger at face* You just can't show it on your face and you just have to go along with the flow. Rosette: *nods head* Gotcha. *smiles* - FLASHES BACK TO THE MUSIC VIDEO SHOOT - Erik: Now the drum montage, just improvise and make it seem.. real. Rosette: *nods head* - SHE DOES A GREAT JOB ON IT - Robert: Wow, she's a natural at this. Zach: I know, I'm continuously getting impressed by her week after week. Nikki: She's grown as a star. *smiles* 'Erik: That's a wrap guys, great work today! ---- "Shark In The Water" by VV Brown - ROSETTE WALKS OVER TO HER BAND AND SEES SIMON MAKING BALLOON ANIMALS - Simon: Sometimes I get my head in a dilly, Feeling so lost, ticking you off. - PEYTON IS SMILING, AND IS MAKING A REPLICA OF CINDERELLA'S CASTLE IN SAND - Peyton: Now boy, you know me well, Said, I’m that kind of feeling. - TIFFANY IS PLAYING BADMINTON AGAINST AN EXTRA - Tiffany: That kind of soft, that kind of silly, But when I’m in doubt, I open my mouth, - BRANDON IS A QUARTERBACK AND IS PLAYING FOOTBALL WITH EXTRAS - Brandon: And words come out, words come out like, Baby, there’s a shark in the water. - ELLA IS SURFING WITH THE WAVES - Ella: There’s something underneath my bed, Oh, please believe I said. - MARK IS JUGGLING 6 PINS - Mark: Baby, there’s a shark in the water, I caught them barking at the moon, - ROSETTE WINKS AT THE CAMERA - Rosette: Better be soon. - LYNDSAY IS BREAK DANCING IN THE MIDDLE OF A CROWD - Lyndsay: High in the sky, the song that I’m singing, A sweet little lie, I cry wolf, cry. - ALEX IS DOING TRICKS ON THE SKATEBOARD - Alex: Rabbit out of the hat, yes, so that’s why I’m bringing, Some tricks up my sleeve, for noticing me. - LEYLA IS WALKING ON STILTS ACROSS THE SAND - Leyla: It wouldn’t cause you any harm, I just want you in my arms, I can’t help, I can’t help myself. - ROSETTE IS PLAYING THE GUITAR AND SINGING - Rosette: Baby, there’s a shark in the water, There’s something underneath my bed. Oh, please believe I said. - ALL OF THEM ARE SHOWN DOING THEIR TALENT - All: Baby, there’s a shark in the water, I caught them barking at the moon, Better be soon. - ROSETTE IS PLAYING THE DRUMS - Rosette: (Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do) (Better be soon) (Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do) (Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do - EVERYONE IS CLAPPING AT THE CONTENDERS DOING THEIR TRICKS. THEY ALL DO ONE FINAL, AWESOME TRICK - All: Right is right, Rules are rules. This is more like April Fool’s, I’m just winding you up, oh. Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Please don’t make too much of it. It ain’t that serious. Baby, there’s a shark in the water. There’s something underneath my bed, Oh, please believe I said. Baby, there’s a shark in the water, I caught them barking at the moon, You better get here soon. - EVERYONE JOINS ROSETTE ON THE STAGE AND THEY ALL PERFORM - Rosette with Operation: Glee contenders: Baby, there’s a shark in the water, Baby, there’s a shark in the water, Baby, there’s a shark in the water, - ROSETTE LAUGHS AND SMILES - Rosette: I caught them barking at the moon, Better be soon. ---- - REVEAL OF THE BOTTOM 3 - Robert: '''Welcome everyone. This weeks theme was Adaptability. You had to adapt to situations made on the spot and still own your performance. Rosette '''Rosette: *forces a smile and nods head* Robert: You shined this week, you won the HWA and were just amazing this whole week. Congratulations, you're first called back for next week. Rosette: *gets really red, squeals, and starts crying* Thanks so much! *walks out* Robert: Mark, Tiffany, Peyton, and Brandon. You are all called back. Tiffany: *smiles really widely* Brandon: *raises eyebrow* Knew it. *laughs* Lyndsay: *pouts and mutters* Damn. - THEY ALL WALK OUT LEAVING LEYLA, LYNDSAY, SIMON, ELLA, AND ALEX - Robert: Leyla, you had trouble this whole week. Blake noted that you cussed, and so did we. Lyndsay, you also have attitude. You didn't try to get the moves right and that made you fall. Simon, you weren't that adaptable, you seemed sleepy and unfocused. Ella, even though you were persistent and tried you seemed frustrated and it showed. And Alex, you were shook this week because of what happened to your mom but you have to learn to push through that. Simon, and Alex... Alex: *is on the verge of crying* Simon: *is looking down* Robert: You are called back for next week Alex: *forces a smile* Thanks. Simon: *sounds pissed* - THEY WALK OUT - Leyla: *gets extremely red and takes a deep breath* Lyndsay: *pouts, is on the verge of collapsing* Ella: *nods head* Robert: So in honor of it being Adaptability week, we decided to do something different for the last chance performances. Nikki: Instead of us giving you songs, you will have to write your own song and perform it for Ryan. Zach:'''To top that off, you also only have 30 minutes to write, and get ready for your performance. '''Leyla: *jaw drops, and covers her mouth* Lyndsay: *smirks, and raises eyebrow* Ella: *gets wide eyed, and her jaw drops* CONFESSION CAM - LYNDSAY: This so easy for me, I can write a song in a second. These other b!tches can kiss my @ss. Zach: Hurry, you don't want 20 minutes do you? - REHEARSING ROOM (LEYLA) - Leyla: Where should I start... hmm... it's raining outside, raining, tears, rainy day! CONFESSION CAM - LEYLA: My first time here, I'm really nervous because I will be performing for Ryan Murphy, the creator of Glee, the man who could potentially change my future! - REHEARSING ROOM (LYNDSAY) - Lyndsay: Alright, so this is going to be so easy. I'll paint you a rainBOW... 'CONFESSION CAM - LYNDSAY: I do not deserve to be here, and I know I'm not going home, I mean they can't send this home. *circles finger around her face* - REHEARSING ROOM (ELLA) - Ella: I should do something soft this time, to show versatility. Now the only problem is, what should that be. *frowns* CONFESSION CAM - ELLA: I'm in the bottom with two girls who have never been here before and who are fabulous performers, it's my advantage and disadvantage. I just don't know what's going to happen. *smiles* - LCP TIME - - ALL THE MENTORS, RYAN AND THE REMAINING CONTENDERS WALK IN - Robert: This weeks theme was Adaptability, the contenders had to nail any changes that came to them. *looks at remaining contenders* So you guys will have yo try your best to throw off the contender who is performing their LCP. All: Alright! Robert: First tonight is Lyndsay, she took lots of time to get her part right and she wasn't the brightest person on set. - LYNDSAY WALKS IN - Lyndsay: *has a big smile on but turns it into a pout when she sees the remaining contenders* Hi, I'm... Lyndsay.. Lyndsay Willis and I'm singing an original song, "Love Me" ---- "Love Me" by Samantha Turner I'll paint you a rainbow, And shine down on your window. If you tell me, Tell me you love me. I'll paint you sunshine, And give you some wine. If you tell me, Tell me you love me. Da da da da da da da da da da da Tell me, Tell me you love me. ---- - EVERYONE CLAPS - - THE REMAINING CONTENDERS SNICKER - Lyndsay: *is all red and on the verge of crying* Ryan: You forgot the lyrics.. to your own song! Lyndsay: I know I did! It's because of those b!tches! *points at contenders* Ryan: They were scripted to do that. Lyndsay: WHAT? Robert: It is Adaptability week so you had to adapt. Lyndsay: Oh god, wow. Well, I commend you for that. *sighs* I just hope you see my drive to be here because this is mine to lose, and it's just oh god, the world to me. *nods head* Ryan: Thank you Lyndsay. Lyndsay: Yeah.. thank you. *walks out* Robert: So next is Ella, she had trouble with the lip-synch during her part in the video and is beginning to fade. Ryan: Let's see her. - ELLA WALKS IN - Ella: *gets wide-eyed when she sees the remaining contenders* Hi, I'm Ella Socha and I will be performing a song I wrote myself called "What If." ---- "What If" by Ashley Tisdale Don't speak, I can't believe, This is here happening. Our situation isn't right. Get real, who you playing with? I never thought he'd be like this. You were supposed to be there by my side. What if I need you baby? Would you even try to save me? Or would you find some lame excuse, To never be true. What if I said I loved you? Would you be the one to run to? Or would you watch me walk away, Without a fight. ---- - EVERYONE CLAPS - - THE REMAINING CONTENDERS SNICKER - Ella: *falls to the ground and is tearing up* - EVERYONE IS SURPRISED AND WORRIED - Zach: Is she okay? Nikki: Ella. Ella: *gets up but is all red and still crying* I'm really sorry for this. *wipes tears and looks at Ryan* Ryan: What happened? Ella: They were really mean to me. *refers to remaining contenders* Ryan: They were scripted to do that since it's Adaptability week. Ella: Seriously? Wow.. I'm really sorry, I just screwed myself up from the biggest and most dearest thing in the world for me. I'm just, just really sorry. Ryan: It's fine, thank you. Ella: Thanks. *walks out* Robert: Last is Leyla, like the others she struggled adapting but she was consistently struggling, from the HWA to the video shoot. Ryan: Let's bring her out. - LEYLA WALKS IN - Leyla: *sees the contenders* Oh, hi! *smiles at Alex* Hey, I'm Leyla *flips hair* Liu and I will be performing "Rainy Day" which I wrote. ---- "Rainy Day" by Janel Parrish I wake up in the morning, Remember that you're gone. I wondered where the sun went, The rain is falling now. And tell me how I'm gonna live without you, Feel like my world is falling apart. I watch the rain, Falling again. Wash away, Wash away. I'm awake on this, Rainy day and I'm, Watching as my tears fall down the window pane. Yeah yeah. ---- EVERYONE CLAPS - - THE REMAINING CONTENDERS SNICKER - Leyla: *gets all red* WHAT THE F*CK! HOW DARE YOU F*CKING LAUGH AT ME, IS THIS A JOKE TO YOU? THIS IS MY LIFE, YOU MOTHERF*CKERS. HOW DARE YOU DO THAT? *refers to contenders* Nikki: Calm down. Leyla: *raises eyebrow* Ryan: Leyla, they were scripted to do that. Leyla: Really? Wow... I made a complete fool out of myself. I'm really sorry guys, I'm just so defensive and I try to be perfect and it's *starts tearing up* hard for me to see like you guys laughing at me even if it was scripted. Ryan: Do you think you can handle the criticism and pressure if you're ever on Glee? Leyla: Of course I would, it's just these people are my friends and I felt backstabbed in a way, you know? Ryan: I understand. Thank you Leyla. Leyla: Thanks Ryan. *walks out* Robert: Thank you guys for following our directions, you may go now. *refers to contenders* - REMAINING CONTENDERS WALK OUT - Zach: This is going to be hard. Nikki: I agree, I feel all of them are so strong in their own way and all deserve to be on Glee. Ryan: Lyndsay forgot the words to her own song, but it was very entertaining, she has that sass. - FLASHES TO THE WAITING ROOM - Lyndsay: It's not my fault that I forgot the lyrics, anyone would with other b!tches laughing their @sses off. - FLASHES BACK TO THE LCP ROOM - Robert: What about Ella? Nikki: She was very emotional. Ryan: I think she gave the best performance overall though. - FLASHES TO THE WAITING ROOM - Ella: First week I was here, I was so confident in myself, today I'm the polar opposite. - FLASHES BACK TO THE LCP ROOM - Zach: And Leyla? Nikki: Well she's a cusser. Ryan: And a performer. - FLASHES TO THE WAITING ROOM - Leyla: I can't say anything, I just can't. *gets red* I don't know what the future holds. - FLASHES BACK TO THE LCP ROOM - Nikki: This is the one gone in my book. Robert: I think this is weak also. Zach: We actually agree for one, but isn't that really stronger than this? Ryan: You can't be to sure, this is my favorite performance but I don't know if they're the show. Nikki: Gah! Robert: If I had to make a decision, I would send this home. Nikki: Me too. Zach: I would as well, unfortunately. Ryan:' I guess we have a decision then. - IN THE WAITING ROOM - Mark: You all are great performers, don't forget that. Leyla: Thanks. *hugs everyone, but then stops at Alex* Alex: *kisses Leyla* I choose you. Leyla: *blushes* What? Alex: I want to be with you. Leyla: *starts crying* Alex, I love you! *French kisses him* Alex: *takes her jacket off while kissing her* Lyndsay: Get a room losers. Brandon: Let them have their moment Lyndsay! - ROBERT WALKS IN - Robert: The list is up guys, you can go take a look. *frowns and walks out* Alex: *hugs Leyla really close* This is yours to lose baby. Leyla: Thanks. Maybe if I stay, we can both lose out virginity. *laughs* - ALL OF THEM LAUGH EXCEPT LYNDSAY - - LYNDSAY, ELLA, AND LEYLA WALK OUT - Lyndsay: *walks up to the list* LYNDSAY'S VOICE: I am going to be really screwed if I go home, I'll never forgive myself. Ella: *walks up to the list* ELLA'S VOICE: I loved getting on the stage and performing my @ss off for Ryan, hopefully he saw what he wanted and let's me move on further in this competition. Leyla: *walks up to the list* LEYLA'S VOICE: This is so.. just so hard, I mean I've never ever felt this many emotions ever in my life. - LYNDSAY LOOKS AT THE LIST - - ELLA LOOKS AT THE LIST - - LEYLA LOOKS AT THE LIST - Lyndsay: *lips I knew it and grins ear to ear* Ella: *cries really, really, really, really, really hard* Leyla: *shakes head no and sheds a tear* NOT CALLED BACK: *Ella Ella: *is still crying really hard and falls on the floor still crying* - ALL THE CONTENDERS COME TO MEET ELLA - Leyla: *runs up crying and hugs her* Alex: *hugs her* Lyndsay: *sheds a tear* Mark: *smiles at her while red and hugs her* '- EVERYONE GROUP HUGS ELLA - ' EXIT INTERVIEW - ELLA: I'm just so devastated, I mean Glee is my life and I'm like thrown out of the show, I'm just so devastated but I'm still so grateful for the opportunity, hopefully I can accomplish things as great as Glee. ---- "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do), There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth). So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. ---- NEXT TIME ON OPERATION: GLEE Narrator: Theatricality week is really.. theatrical Alex: Go to he!l! Brandon: Alright, I'll go there and say hi to your mother Alex: *punches Brandon* Zach: He shouldn't have done that. Nikki: This season, we have a lot of unprofessional people and are really disappointed in you guys. Narrator: See you next time on Operation: Glee! Songs *'Part of Your World' from The Little Mermaid. Sung by the Operation: Glee contenders. *'Shark In The Water' by VV Brown. Sung by the Operation: Glee contenders. *'Love Me' by Samantha Turner. Sung by Lyndsay. *'What If' by Ashley Tisdale. Sung by Ella. *'Rainy Day' by Janel Parrish. Sung by Leyla. *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Ella with the Operation: Glee contenders. Call Back List Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season One